Man of Secrets
by Ghille Dhu the Blue
Summary: AU, Zero, a man of secrets, intrigue and hidden pains is carrying about a secret that Ohgi discovers quite accidentally. Learning what awaits the 'Man of Miracles' as time runs out, Ohgi is faced with hiding his knowledge of things he should never have heard, but which give him new insight into the mystery that is Zero. However, as time marches on, more gain insight on the Zero.
1. Chapter 1

Note: _Plot bunny that would make a fantastic extended piece (hint). How would a dying Zero change things, especially if he'd been ill most of his life. Completely out of character, these two scenes were kind of just to let me satisfy my plot bunny for sick!Zero. It has a certain romanticism to it, no? The dying Revolutionary who simply changed the world with his genius. This form of Tuberculosis was dramatized with plenty of artistic license and is not correct in regards to the disease .  
_

_Rakshata is said to have a background in Medical Cybernetics, which would require some medical training, so I used artistic license to make her more medically knowledgeable _

* * *

_I - Eavesdropping_

Ohgi Kaname was not a man who eavesdropped on others. After-all, he was a private kind of person; enjoying his own personal thoughts that no other was privy to, yet, passing through the makeshift lab that Dr Chawla had claimed as her own - he eavesdropped.

From his line of vision he could see Zero with his mask removed, standing facing Dr Chawla which meant Ohgi didn't see anything except dark hair that was hardly uncommon in Japan. This was wrong of him, listening in to something that wasn't meant for his ears, but he couldn't help it.

Dr Chawla, a normally laid-back woman was rather distressed looking.

"Streptomycin is the best method of treating this rare form of Tuberculosis, Zero. If, as in your case it ceases to be effective in treating the condition..." the Indian woman trailed off, her face darkening as she was unwilling to finish her sentence.

"Tell me this, how long do I have, Rakshata?" Zero spoke, a calm and collected voice that had Ohgi thrown off guard.

"A year, maybe two at best. It'll gradually worsen until you are on a ventilator. " She answered promptly.

"I see. "

Rakshata frowned, staring intently at what was most likely Zero's unmasked face, something that a large part of Ohgi felt tempted to try and catch a glimpse of 0f.

"You don't seem very bothered for a dying man, Zero. "

Zero didn't answer at first.

Ohgi was frozen to the spot at hearing this revelation. What he had just discovered was something that scared him to the core - a world without Zero?

This man in a mask had swept through years of failure and frustration to lead the Black Knights to victory. Zero had in the matter of a few weeks brought hope to the downtrodden Japanese, his death would be the end of that, without his leadership...

Japan would never be free.

"I'll save that for when I'm dead, Rakshata, " the delayed answer an unexpected one, his voice almost amused, "but, for now let us keep our minds on track with defeating Britannia within the year. "

Rakshata let out a peal of laughter.

"Oh, Zero, you simply aren't one to let a terminal illness put you down, ahahaha. "

Ohgi had always held admiration for Zero; there was a charisma around the man who seemed to reel everyone in, and that admiration had increased tenfold today. Despite struggling with a rare form of a disease then being handed a death sentence, the _Man of Miracles_ was calm and collected.

A part of Kaname couldn't help but to wonder if this was the reason he was a distant leader; one trying to distance himself because of his illness. Zero must feel so very lonely. In defeating Britannia he had nothing to gain, only the last months of his life consisting of stress and long hours devoted to fighting them: just who was Zero?

* * *

_II- Cat's out of the bag_

Ohgi should've recognised the signs immediately. Zero had entered the _HQ_,accompanied by the green haired woman known as CC and he'd been muffling coughs. Now, Ohgi had been dealing with a fight that Tamaki had started, which had commanded his attention enough that he only briefly noted the muffled coughs, and overlooked them.

All senior members of the Black Knights had gathered in the meeting room, seating themselves in preparation for hearing Zero brief them. Zero had been six minutes late. That short amount of time wasn't something that was unusual, if the person who had been late was someone other than Zero, but since it was Zero - everyone was on edge.

He entered the room in his usual silent manner. If Ohgi hadn't known that Zero was so seriously ill he may have missed the carefully controlled steps and stiffness in his posture - he knew, so he didn't.

"This _Special Administrative Zone _will fail. Euphemia li Britannia does not have the influence to bring it into realisation, despite her good intentions in proposing it, it will only be torn apart by outside Britannian powers. However, the Black Knights cannot oppose it publicly or we'll lose greater momentum with our supporters - exactly why the Viceroy and Prime Minister approved of it. " Zero's voice didn't hint at pain, illness or weariness, just matter of fact in what the Black Knights had to know.

Tohdoh was the first to speak, "They have maneuvered us into a position that will weaken our position without it impacting on Britannia. Quite a move, not something one would expect from Cornelia, so-"

"Schneizel has entered the battlefield. " Zero interrupted, stating the sentence softly.

Ohgi didn't see why that changed anything, neither did others amongst the group.

"Cornelia is a skilled Commander with a strong grasp of strategy and tactics, but she is a _soldier. _Schneizel has a grasp of strategy and tactics equal to my own..." the masked man paused for a deep breath, continuing with, "And, perhaps even greater with his experience. He is the most dangerous man in all of Britannia and now he has set his eyes on the Black Knights. "

"On you," Rakshata spoke up, smirking, "who happens to possess a mind of equal brilliance to his own. The JLF was of no consequence to a man of such intellectual brilliance like Britannia's _White Prince _or the one whispered by the EU the _Cold Blooded Strategist. _What has now changed is your début in turning Japanese Resistance into a Japanese Revolution. "

Everyone was looking towards Zero.

The man in question was hunched forward, a gloved hand splayed protectively over his chest, as he slumped down into a motionless position on the floor with a thud.

Ohgi jumped up, kneeling beside Zero while pressing his ear to the man's chest. Zero wasn't breathing. White hot panic shot through the former teacher turned Black Knight as he searched for some sign of life that wouldn't necessitate betraying Zero's identity by removing his mask in full view of others.

"Dr Chawla, get him to your lab, " He found himself barking orders.

Within minutes the Indian Scientist with a minor medical background had surprisingly with ease heaved Zero out of the room.

That left Ohgi to calm the chaos that had erupted.

Ohgi prepared himself to tell the truth, feeling guilty for betraying Zero again.

"What happened?"

"Is Zero dead?"

"Is it poison? Is he dead?"

"Zero is terminally ill, he's been ill for what I think is a long time, but over the course of the past months the treatment lost its effectiveness..." Ohgi had successfully silenced everyone with that brief statement, "Dr Chawla was the only other aware of his condition. I discovered it by accidentally overhearing a discussion between Zero and Dr Chawla about his illness. She estimated a year to live with two years being the maximum. "

Tohdoh had listened thoughtfully as Ohgi had detailed what he knew. His hawk-like features twisted into a deep frown as he processed what they had just been told.

"This remains amongst only us, do not confront Zero on his condition, forget you were ever told. Rakshata Chawla with her background with some medical expertise was told out of necessity, it seems, this illness changes nothing as he has proven with his vigour in fighting for Japan. " The former JLF soldier was firm and uncompromising in how he commanded the others.

Ohgi felt thankful that Tohdoh had taken matters into his own hand, using his formidable appearance and reputation to settle matters with only a few sentences.

Now, all that mattered was that Zero pulled through this sudden extreme lapse in health. Silently, he prayed for the founder of the Black Knights...

He prayed for a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Set in the "Man of Secrets" 'verse with Li Xingke and Zero meeting in the Season 1 time frame. It is highly AU, out of character, and very enjoyable to write. Both of these two are exceptional men who in different circumstances could have done so much together. Originally this began as a Kallen/Zero one-shot called "Man of Miracles", but that will have to wait until next week.

I have become quite enamoured with this universe that I have been playing around with recently, maybe, you can expect a few more one-shots..?

Originally posted as one-shot, but fixed a few typos and added it to its prequel.

* * *

Li Xingke had approached him during the recess between negotiations. Upon the arrival of Zero and his Black Knights, all Xingke could do was study the masked man, trying to discern the measure of the man. Truly, it was frustrating trying to find something that could pinpoint Zero as a possible ally in his quest - the discussions told him nothing.

Zero was standing, staring out over the yellow grass that dominated for miles around. Seeing him up close gave Xingke the opportunity to realise that the man was not simply lean of build, but far more likely ravaged, as if from illness.

"Ah, you have come, General Li Xingke," the voice was unsurprised, clearly he had been expected by the masked man, something that unsettled him slightly.

"Did you expect anything less, Zero?" Li Xingke found himself inquiring, dryly.

From behind the mask, Zero chuckled.

"I did not. However, if anyone would act disconcordant with my expectations, it would be you, General."

It was true; this man was as disarming as he appeared. Li Xingke said nothing in return, knowing that challenging the reply given by the Black Knight founder would lead only to more questions. During his time in the Military he had been lauded as a rare genius; ripped through the ranks rapidly to stand equal with skilled men; yet, only standing behind this figure in a mask did he feel as if he was outclassed.

"Do you believe Britannia is rotten?" Zero asked, it was sudden and unexpected.

What was the man hoping to gain by asking Li Xingke this? Britannia was rotten to the very core, ruled by those who lorded over others, with no care of who they trampled over as they scrambled for more than what they had, yes, it was rotten.

"Yes." Li Xingke answered, firmly.

There was no other answer to that question, the Britannian Empire overshadowed even the Eunuchs in regards to lacking honour and sought only to devour all that it could in its bloodstained maw.

"I do not believe that Britannia itself is rotten. There is kindness between neighbours, heroes seeking to aid in the lives of others, even a Princess with dreams of peace for all and is that not true universally? Britannia is more than the royalty, nobility and soldiers marching through conquered nations sowing pain, suffering and death to all with the _misfortune _not to be born Britannian. Britannia is slave to the lies fed to children from infancy, beaten into soldiers during education and spoken by men such as Charles daily...do you see it now?" The voice was passionate, belonging to an orator of charisma and skill that confirmed to Li Xingke the validity of tales of Zero's talents.

The speech itself had opened his eyes, he could understand the meaning behind it, which made him see that contrary to what most thought about the Black Knights being a Japanese Rebel Army, their formation was built on something more.

_We of the **Black Knights** stand with **all** those who have no weapons to wield..._

_We cannot **stand by** and **allow** such cruelty to be carried out..._

_I will not repudiate battle on a** fair and level** field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre **of the weak** by the strong... _

_The only ones who should **kill** are those who are prepared to be **killed**... _

_**Wherever** oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are** powerless**, we shall appear again, no matter how mighty or formidable our foe may be..._

_Those of you with power, fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in** judgment of this world!**_

He had studied all footage pertaining to Zero, searching for anything that might allow him to learn more, that hadn't helped him in the slightest - until now.

_"_The entire world has misjudged your cause, they see you as a champion of the Japanese, but you intend to do change the world. "

A madman, or a dreamer? Li Xingke could not quite work out as the motivations of Zero were somewhat clearer, he hadn't accepted the invitation from the Eunuchs to bridge relations between his cause and the Federation...he knew about _Li Xingke._

"Yes, change will never come about it you don't make it happen. Your Empress dreams of peace, a world of gentleness that does not taint the innocent, and you, once a boy who risked death to help the sick imprisoned feels the same," each word seemed designed to provoke something from him, all of them meant to resonate with something within Li Xingke.

"Why are you really here, Zero?" He asked, a part of him already having realised.

He didn't expect for Zero to raise a gloved hand to the mask that adorned his face, nor for him to remove it, thus facing him directly.

A boy. It was almost laughable that the number one enemy of Britannia was little more than a boy, some years junior to his twenty-three. This was Zero, a boy of not even twenty, and with the look of a dying man; something that Li Xingke only recognised because some-days it mirrored his own.

"To fulfill your promise, you cannot be merely a man, you must be something more than a man...you must be symbol," the voice was unfiltered by any device, it was strong, but it was also tired in ways that he could appreciate as understanding. "The world needs a symbol to stand for freedom, righteous quests for justice and equality. For such a peaceful world to come into fruition...Zero is needed."

"Such a world will never come into fruition, it simply is beyond the reach of men, Zero. Even you cannot change the past, the present and the future on such a scale. " Enough was enough, no matter how brilliant the man before him had proven himself to be, and what he spoke of doing was impossible. "Men can be killed, broken and destroyed – this world we dwell in will not listen to what you propose, such plans will crumble and fail. "

The pale-faced man seemed to come alive at Li Xingke's dismissal.

"Zero's truth is not based on who is within. It is the actions that measure the man. It is because of that truth being such that makes Zero immortal, Li Xingke. " The explanation came slowly, as if some greater being was bestowing truth upon a lesser form.

He was trying to make a point, one that Li Xingke thought he understood, but at the same time was left confused at what the point was meant to mean to him. Zero certainly was as formidable in mind as Li Xingke had suspected – exciting the part of him that had always felt to be stagnant when forced to deal with others around him.

"I came here for you. You who have been blessed by the heavens twice: renowned for your battle prowess, but more importantly to me…as a genius. "

Li Xingke couldn't speak, for the first time truly comprehending where this conversation was going…

"Our motivations are not so different, what drives us both forward are two gentle souls born in circumstances that devour them cruelly and that is why only you – Li Xingke - may be the one to succeed me as ZERO. "

"You are a madman. "

"Even so, nobody else will do, Li Xingke. "

"My loyalties are to-"

"_Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again, no matter how mighty or formidable our foe may be…" _Zero quoted, softly, looking at Li Xingke with victory in his eyes.

They were not so different; it seemed, once again, that Zero was correct.

"We are not so different, both blessed by the heavens, or so some say; but, neither of us have the time to do as we have pledged to others. What consumes you, stealing the luxury of time and unknown future, what is your curse that has stolen tomorrow?" Li Xingke asked, fully understanding that this request was from one man dying to another who shared the same assured fate.

"Some call it the Divine White Plague; unrelenting and unresponsive to long-term treatments. It consumes the lungs first, moving onto the body – until, even the mind is not spared. "

"A plague that has struck twice it seems. "

And, at that, Zero laughed at the irony of a new realisation.


	3. Chapter 3

Invalidated

"You, " Rakshata addressed him with venom in her voice, "have made all my calculations invalid. "

Lelouch could only raise an eyebrow, not that she would see it underneath his mask, and then folded his arms against his chest while turning his full attention on the rampaging Indian Scientist. Her long blonde hair was in a wild state, her white lab-coat on worn inside out and she was brandishing her pipe at him like a mad woman.

Slightly more eccentric than usual, he surmised, feeling rather bemused at her apparent anger towards him, but not particularly worried about any harmful result of it.

"I apologise for invalidating your calculations, " he answered without missing a beat, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips beneath his two layers of masks. "May I ask how I've done so, Rakshata?"

He wasn't really sorry, simply astute enough to know that faking sincerity would rile up Rakshata even more and she always did her best work when furious. Besides, he may have had an idea of what her calculations were for – his life expectancy – but would quite enjoy seeing what conclusions the woman had drawn.

Her nostrils flared. She stopped brandishing her pipe in mid-air, eyes narrowing intent and focused directly on him. Rakshata circled around him rather reminiscent of a predator playing with its quarry or a dog chasing its tail.

He stood prepared for hearing what she had expected, what he had defied and what was irking the blonde haired Indian.

"You're not asexual!" She was reprimanding him with that statement, one that left him near stupefied with surprise, for that had not been what he was expecting and he was a very hard man to surprise.

Composure had to be retained. "No, I am not. " Now, what exactly was he paying Rakshata for again?

* * *

**International Goodwill**

"Tis the season to be jolly –"

"Cease and desist your singing. Now, Tamaki. " Lelouch spoke out through gritted teeth, wishing that the Black Knight had never caught onto the traditional European holiday at the end of December.

They had been in Europe for only two days now; time enough for Tamaki to find a new annoying habit to torture Lelouch with – singing. In truth, it was all Ohgi's fault, really it was, because the former teacher had encouraged Tamaki to be constructive and learn about the culture of their gracious hosts.

In other words, he was to leave the politics to Zero. It backfired pretty horribly.

What was the most infuriating aspect of Tamaki taking up singing was that the Europeans loved it, found him endearing and were gushing about how 'quaint' and 'talented' the hotheaded Japanese man happened to be.

If this damned Tuberculosis didn't kill him quick enough, Lelouch figured he could do the job himself, because he would not listen to the heavy accented singing that Tamaki refused to cease doing – even in the damn building given to 'Zero' and his entourage.

"You don't like this one? What about this one, huh," the damned idiot struck up another newly learned tune. "Holy night…quiet night-"

Lelouch groaned, glancing at the clock and willing the hours to pass quickly so that he could leave for the European Parliament session that he'd been invited to attend. Now, that was the one bright spot of the week, the system by which the European Union operated was similar to what he wanted to implement in the United Federation of Nations and he really was fascinated at seeing it live.

Maybe using geass would be acceptable in this situation? Lelouch avoided using the power, since it left him tired and weak, which in turn made him more susceptible to having an episode of his damned illness.

"Silent night," he corrected sharply, " the correct translation is not 'quiet night. "

"It means the same thing," Tamaki piped up hotly.

It really wasn't worth explaining...

"Not quite. " He settled for saying shortly, a headache beginning to form.

* * *

**International Goodwill...To be Continued  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Just a quick drabble. Probably go back when I'm fully awake and edit it, yeah, definitely going to edit/add some things to it. I just want to post it out so that I don't just leave it. Completely AU and all that jazz. It could be considered a possible future of the 'MoS', or maybe not. Either way, I'll post plenty of things based around the premise and continue from the points other drabbles/one-shots left off.

Anyway, time to catch some sleep.

* * *

She gazed at her sleeping son; fine strands of inky black hair covering his angular face, so much like his father. Naoto slept peacefully, not a hint of a thunderous snore that she had once expected as inevitable since he was her son, however, his breathing was light and sometimes hard to detect like that of his father.

He was so much like his father. Sometimes she hated that he had so little of her, too much of a man he had never met and never would. He was _him_ in miniature, with all the elegance of the aristocracy that was in his bloodline from both parents, no matter how Kallen would never recognise that part of her.

Kallen watched her sleeping son. Completely and utterly unable to tear her eyes from him, so engrossed in his perfection that was so apparent at the tender age of four. The beautiful child before her was more than she could ever of dreamed of calling her own, until she cradled him in shaking arms, minutes after his birth, she hadn't known the true intensity of unconditional love.

Sometimes she did wonder, all about a future that might have been, one with a full family and without that vague niggling shadow that whispered about what was missing from the life she had.

Her greatest gift in life had come from the man she loved.

Millions loved the same man.

Who didn't adore the 'Man of Miracles', the one who saved Japan and took on the mightiest empire in the history of all time and came out victorious? From the moment he had made them Black Knights, she had known deep within herself that everything was going to be different; he was fearless and bold without being foolish.

* * *

_2018_

_"The oppressed are rising up, they remember the courage they possess and the spirit they have and this time they will not bow to Britannia. Each and every one of these men and women are ready for what you will send out, come at us, and face us, Britannia! The fighting spirits of the Japanese have spread across your ill-gotten empire and that brotherhood will unite us all in the fight against the tyranny and oppression of Britannia. The Black Knights stood up to speak for the voiceless and now they stand up with us. Now, we are not alone in our war. The UFN has been brought into the world through the friendship and cooperation of all who have suffered, and we are coming for you…Charles, Emperor of Britannia. " He had stood, tall and proud, challenging Britannia with the daring and boldness all associated with Zero._

It wasn't her favourite speech, only one she recalled most keenly for as Zero had spoken she been looking at a positive test.

* * *

To think something so wonderful had come from great tragedy.

When the young Governor, Nunnally vi Britannia was assassinated by Luciano Bradley; she had found him broken. Even that wasn't an apt enough way to describe the way he had fallen apart before her very eyes, seeing a man as in control as Zero break apart so easily had both been horrifying and humbling.

It had in some ways made him more human, less of a distant figure to be admired and more of a man to her.

Lelouch…Zero…. both had been lost in a raging grief. Something inside Kallen had hurt as well, to see the strongest man she knew so blank and empty. Then to learn that on top of the shadow of death following him, he had lost his only true family.

She had taken advantage of him; perhaps they both had taken advantage of each other. Seeking comfort in the flesh; in the feelings that ran so strongly that neither dared voice or act on them. Only that night had changed things between them.

It was subtle at first. Tenderness between them that had always existed, only it was growing more and more apparent in their interactions. At the same time, his health was growing more and more fragile with each passing week, he wasn't losing the intensity of his spirit and the formidability of his genius mind, but she could sense the growing struggle within him to stay with them.

Blood was coughed up daily, with him growing almost skeletal as his appetite ceased to even exist and she watched, praying desperately for a miracle to happen to the very man who could make them on a battlefield.

Li Xingke had to take the mask. On the battlefield, he was the one relaying orders, directing the battles and utilising the strategies that the true Zero formulated both in advance and as the battle progressed.

He was fading in body, the strength of his ironclad conviction was all that tethered him to this life. She could only watch, helpless, as he advanced closer towards the arms of death. He was deteriorating quicker than she could bring herself to try and accept that he was going to be leaving them all…leaving her…alone.

The war was reaching its climax in those final weeks.

Lelouch had seemed to regain some of his old energy, rising from his sickbed, entering the battle fray with a fierceness that he hadn't possessed before.

She still hadn't told him. Hadn't told anyone of the new life stirring within her, taking its strength from her as it grew within her like a parasite. If she ignored it then it couldn't really be happening, she kept trying to tell herself that, only it didn't truly work.

It was only when the UFN had succeeded, placing Euphemia on the throne of the defeated Britannian Empire that he deflated.

She'd seen it in him as soon as it was over.

He was ready to let go, stop fighting his body's cries for eternal rest and move onto whatever was coming next.

So she told him.

Told him of the life within her. Watched as his eyes filled up with such tenderness…and regret.

"That is a miracle that I cannot architect, Kallen Kouzuki, you know that. " A slow, blissful smile had crossed his exposed face as he placed a gloved hand on her still flat stomach. "He, she...they will be beautiful, growing up in a wonderful new world, with a mother like you caring for them. I only wish…"

She touched his cheek, sniffing abruptly as tears filled her eyes. "I wish as well."

He smiled; untouched by the horrors they had both seen. A wistful quality to his stare, she could tell, knowing it echoed her own.

Few could face death with such conviction and inner strength.

It wasn't fair.


End file.
